Fangirl From the Future
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: A USUK fangirl manages to go into the past and convince Connor that his whole life is a lie. Totally ridiculous, spur-of-the-moment story because I had far too much time on my hands. One-shot.


**Hey, y'all! This is my first crossover! I'm pretty excited about it, even though it's going to be completely ridiculous and probably very silly. I had this idea because my friends and I are Hetalia cosplayers, and I am currently putting together an Assassin's Creed Connor Kenway cosplay. Now, my friend is an America cosplayer, so I told her she should get the Revolutionary War cosplay and we could do a crossover video. We will be doing that, but I wanted to write it out and have you guys read it.**

**It is mainly a Hetalia/Assassin's Creed crossover, but there will also be other references. I will list all the sources for the references at the end. I really hope you like it, because it makes absolutely no sense and yet a ton of sense. Enjoy!**

Her fingers moved quickly over the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen in front of her intensely. She was _determined_ to find that picture. She would find it if it killed her.

Layne Daniels was a die-hard USUK fan. She was also a die-hard Assassin's Creed fan. She wasn't sure how this was going to be accomplished, but there had to be _some_ alternate universe out there where both the Hetalia countries and Connor Kenway existed.

Things were already strange, being in the freaking _TARDIS_* and all. She'd practically kicked the Doctor out with promises to return his ship as soon as she was done with it. Her destination was finally set, and she returned to her laptop to find that _picture_.

"Ah-ha!" she shouted, printing the picture—apparently she had a printer, too—and holding it up triumphantly. She was just in time, as the TARDIS landed and she was at her destination. She changed into a dress her mother had bought for her for a play set during the Revolution and stepped outside the TARDIS. She'd landed in an alleyway in Boston. The date was June 7th, 1779. She was just in time, hearing frightened screams coming from the street. She hid the picture in a pocket and rushed towards the screams.

* * *

It was one job down. Connor stood, looking around for the closest escape. He was about to bolt for an alleyway when a young woman—maybe about sixteen or seventeen—stopped him in his tracks by standing directly in front of him.

"Excuse me," he muttered. He was about to push past her when she stopped him once again, this time by putting her hands on his arms.

"Connor!" That definitely stopped him. He looked closely at her face, trying to decide if he knew her. There was no trace of familiarity….

"Um…I'm sorry, miss. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Just hear me out," the girl insisted, pulling him into the alleyway he'd been aiming for. For some reason, the soldiers hadn't found him yet. He wondered what that was all about.

"I'm…I'm sorry, do what?"

"Connor," she repeated, "your whole life is a lie." With that, she let go, turned, and sprinted away from him. He hadn't even been able to ask her what in the world she was talking about. Soldiers finally appeared, and he cursed, forgetting the strange girl so he could run off.

* * *

He saw her again about a week later. She caught him just after another assassination.

"Connor."

"…Didn't I see you a week ago?"

"Not important. Connor…your whole life is a lie."

And again, she was gone before he could ask questions.

* * *

This happened four times more, each time with her rushing off before he could ask her what she was talking about. The next time she found him, he was prepared.

"Connor…your whole life is a lie." She'd grabbed his arm, as usual, and so he'd took light hold of hers as well. When she turned to rush off, he tightened his grip on her arm and she was forced to stop.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he demanded. "Why are you telling me my life is a lie?"

"Because," she said, voice lowering. She took a folded up piece of parchment from a pocket in her dress and unfolded it, showing it to him. "_This_ is the future." He blinked, taking the picture and inspecting it closer. He recognized both men in it, and his entire body went numb. He looked up to ask the girl a question when he realized he'd let go of her arm, and she was gone.

* * *

Phase one was complete. She'd given him the picture. Now to go back to her most recent parking spot for the TARDIS and begin phase two.

She stayed in this universe, simply going into what she would call "present day" in order to pick up a passenger…

* * *

Connor found him, finally. He was in camp on the edge of the woods, readying for another battle with the enemy. Or who Connor once thought was America's enemy before this girl had shown up with this picture.

"Mr. Jones, may I speak with you?" His words were polite enough, but his voice was hard as flint.

"Is something the problem, Connor?" America asked, looking up.

"Yes." He handed the picture to the blond. "Care to explain that?"

"What? What the hell is this?"

"A girl gave it to me. I don't know where she got it, but it looks suspiciously real."

"…I'll admit, it looks rather authentic, but where would that girl have gotten it? I have never, nor would I _ever_ kiss England! I hate him!"

* * *

"And so basically, I want you to help me prove that you and England do hook up in the future," Layne finished explaining. Present-day America considered this for a moment before nodding, holding his hand out to her. The TARDIS had been parked outside the camp and they left it now, heading to the tent where Revolutionary America and Connor were standing.

"…I have never, nor would I _ever_ kiss England! I hate him!"

"Ya won't later!" Present-Day America interjected, taking both past figures off-guard. Layne stood by the entrance of the tent, watching their faces with her phone in hand, taking a picture. This was just too good. After the words sunk in, Present-Day America turned and marched out of the tent, Layne following close behind. They were in the TARDIS and gone before anyone could question them.

* * *

Connor and Revolutionary America stood staring, dumbfounded, at the entrance of the tent before America moved outside, claiming he needed air. Connor blinked, his mind still not fully comprehending what he'd just seen.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Layne headed back to her own universe, gave the Doctor back his ship, and went to her room to upload the picture she'd taken to Facebook. This was going to be good.

***TARDIS – Doctor Who reference. The TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) is the Doctor's ship. If you don't know immediately know this, I pity you.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I was totally bored and had far too much time on my hands when I came up with this idea. It's totally ridiculous, and YES I know traveling through universes isn't allowed in the TARDIS, but I wanted to have the ship in there because I know I'd love to ride in the TARDIS. And that was easier than coming up with a way that Layne got to the different universe on her own.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
